Taking the Advantage
by Lady Mage
Summary: Hermione & Fred. When Hermione gets mad at Fred for trying out his products on first and second years, he offers to take her to the kitchens for dinner to make up for it...


**A/N: Wow, two new HP stories in two days! This is my first Hermione/Fred fic, so please be nice. It's just a one-shot- hope you like it.**

**Taking the Advantage**

If there was one thing Hermione Granger hated most in the world, it was seeing little children getting taken advantage of.

She glared at Fred and George. They just didn't know when to stop, did they? Admittedly, she had to agree that the Skiving Snackboxes _were _a rather brilliant piece of potions work, but they were feeding them to all the innocent first and second years and laughing while carefully noting down the results.

Fred must have seen her glare because he poked George and they both grinned becomingly at Hermione. Hermione felt her insides turning to mush- Fred could be so lovely when they tried…and George of course too… _Stop that Hermione! _she told herself_ You know that he is just smiling at you like that because he doesn't want them to get into trouble!_

Resolutely pushing her thoughts of the whiteness of the Weasley brothers teeth aside, Hermione marched over and opened her mouth to speak to them when both of the twins bowed and took up one of her hands, kissing them.

"I- wha- what are you doing, George, Fred?" Hermione squealed, inwardly cursing herself at the high pitch of her voice. She, Miss Hermione Granger did _not_ squeal like a common airhead. She was much higher than that.

"Why, can't we pay any attention to a pretty lady without being suspected? I must say, I am very disappointed in our reputation, Fred," George said to his brother.

"Yes, yes, we must be getting to be quite rusty at our lady charming skills. Why, George, we should invite the lady to dinner in the kitchens to make up for it, what do you say, 'Mione?"

Hermione opened her mouth, shut it, and didn't say anything. _Please tell me that Fred isn't…_

"Sorry pal, gotta work on those order forms you know." George said to his brother. "But say, Fred, why don't you take her anyways? It can be a nice and proper date."

"George!" Hermione finally had found her voice. "Quit talking about me like I'm not here!"

"Must run," George said hastily, looking a little taken aback at the look on Hermione's face. "Catch ya later, Fred." With that, George comically sprinted as fast as he could out of the portrait hole.

Hermione turned to Fred who had that adorable (_NO, ANNOYING, _she corrected herself) smirk on his face. "So, Hermione, pick you up at six?"

* * *

"Where are we going, anyways?" Hermione grumbled later to Fred after they had been walking around for a while.

"Right here," Fred said, looking very satisfied with himself.

"Here?" Hermione questioned, trying her hardest not to look skeptical. They were standing in front of a massive portrait of a bowl of fruit. Fred probably was pulling a prank on her. Dinner indeed- if you were a painting.

But to her surprise, the portrait sprung backwards when Fred tickled the green pear. Inside there were loads of stoves, counters, and… they were in the kitchen! She said as much to Fred, almost stupidly, who asked her if she had honestly never been there before.

"Well, I think Harry has been in here before, but I've never gone." She noticed the house-elves bustling about. "And I see why he never took me," she muttered.

Fred chuckled. Hermione supposed he remembered about S.P.E.W, and blushed. It was actually rather nice being here with Fred Weasley. He was more courteous than George and less obtuse than Ron. On the whole, he was a pretty cool guy, and she couldn't remember why she always pushed thoughts of him aside…

* * *

Hermione soon forgot her reasons for hating the kitchen as she grew warmer near the fire and under Fred's gaze. She wondered why he had brought her here. It seemed kind of out of character for him to do.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice that Fred had leaned in for a kiss until his lips were on her own. Shocked beyond belief, she didn't respond for a moment, but then was lost in the sensation that was his tongue. His lips burned and clung to hers, and she moaned, lost in the sensation. Somehow the ties of her hair came undone and he ran his fingers through it. Finally they had to stop for air, and his voice whispering her name brought her to her senses.

Hermione rounded on Fred furiously. "And what do you think you are doing, Fred Weasley? Hmm? Do you think you can walk right up to any girl and kiss her like there's no tomorrow for a prank? A prank? I am Hermione Granger, and-"

"You are Hermione Granger, and I like you," Fred replied simply, not noticing her rage except to note how brilliant her eyes were when she was furious.

Hermione's jaw dropped. So, in her subconscious, she _might_ have liked Fred, but she never imagined… _No, this isn't right! He can't just come in here and kiss me for a prank! I won't have it! _"But why did you bring me here tonight anyways?" she asked, a little deflated.

"To take advantage of you," Fred grinned. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"So it's not a prank? I- well… I-"

"Of course not! I would never do that to you!" He grinned at her. "But Great Merlin, please do not tell me you are in love with my addlepated brother, Ron!"

"No, but I-"

"Good, well, then, I don't see any objections?" Fred smirked. The smirk was cut off by Hermione who had come around the table, sat in his lap and was proceeding to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Whatever are you doing, Miss Granger?" he asked in a mock representation of Professor McGonagall.

She laughed, kissing him. "Why, taking advantage of you, of course."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Lady Mage**


End file.
